wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nightscale and Moonclaw
Note some of the info in this fanfiction may be incorrect to the rest of Nightscale's story, Moonclaw and I wrote this long before I got Nightscale's full story figured out. Sorry and I hope you enjoy! https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Nightscale_Xavier_Dunick#Original The version of Nightscale this story uses^ Nightscale woke up, from a tumble of dreams and nightmares. He got up and looked out the window, only to discover it was still night. He walked back over to his bed and threw himself down on it. Suddenly, he was walking around outside, just enjoying himself. The details were blurred together, he couldn't tell the sky from the path. Suddenly he felt as if he had run into something. No, not something. Someone. A Nightwing. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it," He heard a voice echo. The room came tumbling back around him. Was that a vision? He thought. B''ut I don’t get those! I just get headaches.'' Oh no... But he knew what was coming next. Bracing himself, it was all Nightscale could do to not scream as a headache tore through him, as bright and painful as ever. He waited for the pain splitting his head in half to fade to a dull throb, then got up and wandered around his house for a bit. Maybe some fresh air will make me feel better. He thought. Nightscale went outside, took a deep breath, and started to walk around the neighborhood. Once he had walked a few blocks, the headache was almost completely gone, and he was feeling much better. Sunshine, always makes me feel better''He thought. Suddenly he bumped into someone. “Oh, sorry,"He said before realizing that it was the dragon from his dream, with navy scales that he could have sworn he had seen before. “It’s okay," The dragon replied. "I was hoping that I would find someone to talk to around here." He could tell she was trying not to stare at the barb on his tail, or the silver scales under his wings. But he was used to this. Having two distinguishing features from two different tribes always got him some odd looks. So it was a vision? Nightscale thought. But I don’t get those. “But are you okay?” The dragon asked. Nightscale hadn't realized he was looking at the sky. “Oh, oops, I didn't realize I was doing that,” He said. “By the way, who are you?” “I’m Moonclaw. You?” Moonclaw replied. “I’m Nightscale, nice to meet you,” He held out his claw, and though he might have been imagining it, it looked like she hesitated a bit. But he brushed the thought aside as Moonclaw firmly shook it. They were interrupted as a dragon, so green he was almost black walked between them. “Hey! How are you doing, you little idiot?” He asked, a smirk on his face. “Go away,"Nightscale snarled. “Why? Why should I? Are you still mad at me? Does the widdle dwagonet miss his mommy?” The dragon sneered. “I said get away! I hate you! Leave us alone!” Nightscale yelled. He was aware of Moonclaw holding him back, and it took all his willpower to restrain himself from twisting away and attacking the other dragon. The dragon sauntered away, giving looks over his shoulder, his tail moving so both Moonclaw and Nightscale were in a cloud of dust behind him. “What was that about?” Moonclaw asked. “Just an idiot. Nothing to worry about," Nightscale replied. “Why was he talking about your mother?” MoonClaw asked. “If it's okay with you, I would prefer not to talk about it," Nightscale sighed. “Can we change the topic please?” “Okay, what would you like to talk about?” Moonclaw replied. “I’m not sure, let’s just walk and calm me down from that idiot,” Nightscale replied. So they started walking together, and Nightscale felt better quickly. “So, do you have any kind of job?” Nightscale asked. “A post office, I’m trying to save up so I can go to Phyrria University,” Moonclaw replied. Nightscale suddenly spotted a glint of something blue. “Just a sec, I see something.” He walked over to where he saw the blue glint and picked something up. “What is that thing?” Moonclaw asked. “It looks like a circuit board, but it’s blue, not green," Nightscale replied. “There’s a button, on it," Moonclaw pointed out. “I’m gonna press it," Nightscale said. “Wait don’t…” But it was too late, Nightscale had already pressed it. A dragon that looked like the blue circuit board appeared suddenly, reading a book. Nightscale and Moonclaw jumped back, startled. “You know this guy, right?” Moonclaw asked. “No," Nightscale said cautiously. “Ummmm… Hi?” “Oh jeez!” The circuit dragon jumped. “Darkstar don’t scare me like that!” He looked over to Nightscale and Moonclaw. “Wait, you’re not Darkstar.” “Who- who are you?” Nightscale stumbled. “Who are you?” The circuit dragon asked. “I’m Nightscale, and this is Moonclaw,” Nightscale replied. “Now who are you?” “I’m Beta, and my master is supposed to be Darkstar, where is he?” Beta replied. “Sorry, I think he got killed yesterday,"Nightscale said. “That really sucks…” Beta said sadly. “Well, I guess you will have to keep the circuit board, press the button, I'll come, I can protect you, give you information, and whatnot.” “Thanks, but I can protect myself," Nightscale replied. “But I will hang on to this.” “Okay… but what are you?” Moonclaw asked. “It's very complicated,” Beta replied. “Now, cya!” He said before teleporting away with his book. “I’m confused,” Moonclaw said. “The way I heard it, I have a protector," Nightscale replied. “But what can he do?” Moonclaw asked curiously. “I’m not sure, but next time that idiot comes back, I’m going to call Beta and scare him off, then he won’t tease me,” Nightscale said. “Good idea, has that guy ever hurt you?” Moonclaw asked. “A lot, he tried to kill me, like he killed my parents,” Nightscale sighed. “That’s what he did? He should’ve been arrested,"Moonclaw gasped. “I told the court, but the judge is his father, I almost got thrown in jail,"Nightscale replied. “Jeez, that sucks," Moonclaw said. “Yeah, I want to kill him, but I’ll get arrested," Nightscale said sadly. “Unless… I don’t kill him.” He glanced at a rock on the ground. “What are you thinking?” Moonclaw asked. Nightscale went and picked up the rock. “I enchant this rock to turn into a dragon named Darkmarker to kill Jotha, and until he is dead, you are indestructible, and once he is dead, you drop dead.” The rock started shaking, then started turning into a dragon. After a minute it was a full dragon. “Go kill Jotha,” Nightscale growled. Darkmarker flew off in the direction that Jotha went. “Nightscale! Why would you do something so dark and evil?" Moonclaw gasped. “I’m sorry, but Jotha is to much of a jerk to live, like… He killed my parents!” Nightscale replied sadly. “I’m sorry.” “Oh, Nightscale,"MoonClaw sighed. “But what about your soul?” “I’ll be fine, this is my first enchantment, I haven’t had any other reason to use my powers,” Nightscale replied. “Well, just don’t enchant anything else,” Moonclaw said sternly. “Okay, I won't unless I have to,” Nightscale replied. ''Why does she worry about me so much? We just met… I could be anyone! He thought. “Good, ‘cause I don’t want you to lose your soul," Moonclaw said. “Let’s go watch Darkmarker do his work,” Nightscale suggested. “Okay, we’ll go watch,” Moonclaw replied, but she sounded worried. They started off towards where Darkmarker went. “I hope he did his job properly," Nightscale prayed. “Yeah, but I’m sure he will," Moonclaw said, still sounding worried. This really doesn't add up, we just met and she's worried about my soul… Nightscale thought. It makes no sense. He shook the thought aside as they worked their way through the crowd. They heard screaming up ahead. “Is Jotha being killed now?” Nightscale asked. “I don't know," Moonclaw replied. They worked their way through the crowd until they saw a dead body. “He's dead now," Nightscale said. “But he isn't," Moonclaw pointed up at a large dragon flying in the sky. “IF ANYONE DARES TO DO ANYTHING I DO NOT LIKE, YOU WILL BE MURDERED LIKE JOTHA HERE!” He roared. “No… Darkmarker is supposed to be dead… This can't be happening,” Nightscale gasped. “Well that's not good,"Moonclaw replied. “I knew this was a bad idea.” I should've listened to you," Nightscale sighed. “I'm such a fool.” “No, no you aren't. Everyone makes mistakes,” Moonclaw tried. Nightscale sighed. “Why me," Darkmarker had already gotten mad at someone. “YOU HAVE ANGERED ME! NOW YOU WILL DIE!” He roared. “ACTUALLY, I’LL JUST KILL EVERYONE.” Nightscale ran away, crying. “Why… No… Why me…” Moonclaw chased after him. “Nightscale! We need to stop him!” Nightscale didn't hear her. She continued to chase after him. ' After a while she found him, curled up next to a tree, still crying. “Nightscale,"Moonclaw tried."Listen to me." “Leave me alone," Nightscale sobbed. “We have to stop him! He's going to kill everyone!” Moonclaw cried before sitting down next to him. “Please, Nightscale.” Nightscale felt her scales touching his, and a shot of hope and happiness and excitement shot through him like a lightning bolt. He stood up. “We will stop him.” Moonclaw seemed shocked by how fast he had felt better. “But first, I will need the right equipment," Nightscale said. “Come with me, we're going to my house.” He took off, heading towards home. Moonclaw followed him without argument. ' When they got to Nightscale's place, he unlocked the door and let Moonclaw in. Moonclaw walked inside. “Wow, this place is pretty cool.” “And a total mess," Nightscale added. “Sorry.” “It's fine,"Moonclaw replied. Suddenly Nightscale saw flashes of blurryness, dragons dying, and villages burning down. But worst of all, he heard echoes of screaming and he heard he agonized cries of death. Uh oh, I know what comes next, He thought. Suddenly it felt like he had been hit in the head by a lightning bolt, and he screeched, holding his head. “Nightscale! What's wrong?” Moonclaw asked, her eyes wide. “Vision! And after visions… Ow! My head, it hurts!” Nightscale screeched. “Ow… The pain…” “Are you okay?” Moonclaw asked worriedly. “No! No, not really!” Nightscale howled. “But I will be.” Moonclaw walked over to Nightscale and stroked his back. Nightscale's headache left in an instant. “How-how did you do that?” “Do what?” Moonclaw asked. “What did I do?” “You made my headache go away! Do you have powers?” Nightscale asked. “No, no I don't.” Moonclaw replied. How did she stop my headache? Nightscale thought. Is she lying? Or what? “Well, we'll figure it out another time,"He said. “But for now, I need some protection, I know how to forge Enchanium, have you heard of that before?” “No, what is it?” Moonclaw asked. “It's a type of metal that's made through enchantments, I know how to use it," Nightscale replied. “You said that you haven't enchanted anything before!” Moonclaw said, her eyes wide. “Forging Enchanium doesn't eat up your soul,” Nightscale explained. “How? Isn’t that impossible?” Moonclaw asked. "No, don't worry. I make the power it needs draw off of other things, like my energy or something along those lines," Nightscale said. "Hold on, I've been hanging onto some armor I bought a few years ago. I was hoping I wouldn't need to use it, but..." he trailed off before wandering away. When he came back, he was carrying a large suit of armor, with the steel reflecting the light around the room. "What do you have planned?" Moonclaw asked, picking up one of the pieces, a helmet. "You’ll see," Nightscale said excitedly. "Just... be careful. I'm not sure why, but some one of my enchantments seems to come with a twist to it." Moonclaw added. He looked at the armor and took a deep breath. “I enchant this armor to heal battle wounds if it is put on, but to do so by drawing on my energy," He said. He could almost feel the power in his talons, like icy water, flowing and unstoppable. But it also felt wrong. The water was freezing, creeping upwards, threatening to consume him. Every scale on his body was cold. It was felt like he was going to freeze to death, when it stopped. Nightscale barely avoided falling down, and stood, frozen, for a few seconds. Then he looked at the armor Bright, almost glowing, the intricate pieces of metal sat together. They had a slight purple hue, but as he watched, the glow faded, and they looked like a normal set of armor, though still with the purple hue. “Cool!” He said excitedly. “This is awesome!” “Can I have something? I'm gonna help with the fight, right?” Moonclaw asked. “No, I don't want you to get hurt, is just going to be me and Beta,” Nightscale confidently. “Okay, that's fine, and sweet," Moonclaw said. “And he's indestructible right?” “Yes, I'm gonna make and Enchanium bracelet, which will stop him," He exited the room and came back with a bracelet. “I have a lot of random stuff,”Nightscale shyly. “I enchant this bracelet to be of Enchanium that will cause the wearer to be paralyzed, asleep and frozen.” The same glow happened with the bracelet, and afterwards, it was a bit purple. “Okay, good luck," Moonclaw said, sounding worried. “Be careful Nightscale.” “Thank you, and if I don't make it, please take care of Beta, because he needs a master, and good luck getting into the university," Nightscale said, before pulling out his circuit board and pressing the button. Beta appeared. “Yeah? What's up?” He asked. “We have work to do," Nightscale said. “We have an enchantment to stop.” “Okay, let's go!” Beta said. “Bye Moonclaw, I hope I see you again," Nightscale said. “Bye,"Moonclaw said, sounding really sad. Nightscale and Beta took off, heading for Darkmarker. “I hope he'll be okay,"Moonclaw said quietly to herself before starting to sob quietly. “So what is this thing we are going after?” Beta asked. “An enchantment, an enchantment dragon," Nightscale replied. “You will distract him while I try to get this bracelet on him.” “Okay, I can do that, we'll get him," Beta said, sounding triumphant. “Let's do this.” “I hope this'll work," Nightscale said. They continued to fly towards where Darkmarker was last, and when they didn't find him, they had to follow the dead bodies and the screaming until they heard him. “WHO’S NEXT?” They heard him roar. Nightscale had the bracelet in his claw, he looked at it and made a triumphant face. “Darkmarker!” He roared. “It's time for this madness to stop!” Darkmarker looked at him. “What's this?” “Now!” Nightscale yelled. Beta flew towards some trees. “What are you doing?” Nightscale said angrily. “You're supposed to be doing something else!” Beta’s tail turned into a plug, which he plugged into one of the trees, and the tree came alive, walking towards Darkmarker. Beta did this to about five trees, distracting Darkmarker. “Woah!” Nightscale yelled. “That's what you can do?” “Yup! Exactly!” Beta replied, smiling. Nightscale ran over to Darkmarker and grabbed his wrist, trying to hold it in place. “Beta! Come help!" Beta ran over and grabbed Darkmarkers wrist, trying to hold him down. Darkmarker flipped over, pinning Nightscale to the ground, and right before Darkmarkers claw stabbed Nightscale in the throat, he turned into a shadow. Nightscale was confused that he wasn't dead, then he looked at himself and screamed. “What's happening?” He screeched, he rolled over and turned back to normal. “Wow, I'm exhausted all of a sudden." Beta pinned Darkmarker down, and Nightscale slipped the bracelet on him. Darkmarker screeched before falling asleep, than getting paralyzed, and finally, he froze. Nightscale panted, falling onto the ground. “We… We did it," He said before passing out. “Nightscale! Are you okay?” Beta asked. Nightscale stayed unconscious for about five minutes before waking up, and everyone was crowded around him, who cheered when he woke up. “Ugh… Beta, did we do it?” He asked. “Yes, we defeated him, he's done now, gone… I think,"Beta replied. “That should be enough," Nightscale replied. Moonclaw pushed her way through the crowd. “Nightscale!” She cheered before walking over to him. “I'm so glad you're okay.” “Moonclaw, how are you doing?” Nightscale asked before turning around and throwing up. ' Everyone's lives had changed, especially for Moonclaw and Nightscale. ' Moonclaw moved in with Nightscale not long afterwards, and they lived together for three years before Beta came saying he needed Nightscales help on his planet, and and with much protesting from Moonclaw, Nightscale left. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Nightscale Xavier Dunick) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)